Un Domingo en Tiffany's
by I love my boy of bread
Summary: (ADAPTACION PELICULA) Cuando Katniss pierde a su amigo imaginario Peeta el que ha compartido casi toda la infancia con ella.Luego de 20 años el vuelve a aparecer pero ella ya no es la misma
1. Chapter 1

Un día de invierno en la víspera de navidad se encontraba Katniss con su amigo imaginario ,Peeta, Y su madre paseando por las calles de NY

-Bien déjeme ver si entiendo ¿solo hoy podemos reunirnos solo hoy vísperas de navidad y para colmo el cumpleaños de mi hija? -dijo la madre de katniss

-Juguemos a la geografía-dijo la pequeña (es un juego que dices países y luego el otro continua con un país con la ultima letra del anterior)

-Esta bien - respondió Peeta -California.

-Arcansas.

-Arcansas- eso termina con s o w?

-Con s -Respondió una muy feliz Katniss

-Sss..-siseo-Podría ser Sudáfrica

-¡Pero ya dijiste África! -dijo la niña señalándolo

-No dije África es diferente que Sudáfrica -reprocho

-¿Que sucedió?-dijo la madre de Katniss al entrar en un local

-Agdala

-Estas inventando

-Es cierto existe

-mm... bueno a a que empieza con a -...- aa-arriba

-mm.. ese no es un lugar-reprocho la niña

-sisi lo es

-Esta allí arriba dijo señalando la sima del edificio

-Eres un tonto

-Una noche especial-Leyó el cartel de la vidriera (era una chica con un lindo vestido de casamiento)

En la cafetería

-¿Cual es su historia? - señalo a los niños de la otra mesa

-Hoo pobres niños La mujer Glimmer es dueña de un circo itinerante donde los niños trabajan,

su madre es la mujer gorda y sabes .Su padre es tragasales y doma leones .

-Nombre del circo?-Pregunto un entusiasmado Peeta

-Mmm-pensó- el grandioso Quarter Quell , sabes los artistas deben presentarse ante los niños extraterrestres con 3 cabezas y 6 piernas -Miro fijamente al chico - ¿Ellos no aplauden como nosotros sabes?

-¿Y que es lo que hacen ?-Pregunto extrañado

-Bailan tap- lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es la historia mas genial-La felicito

-hmm bueno eso fue una perdida de tiempo-dijo la madre de Katniss -¡Realmente querían que monte un musical de vampiros adolescentes ! ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría ir a un teatro a ver un grupo de vampiros cantando?-Miro a la niña- Bueno parece que estaba delicioso dijo señalando la copa de helado.

-No lo comí todo yo sola lo compartí con alguien.

-La madre no le dio importancia al comentario-Bueno ya es hora de partir.

-!Pero festejamos mi cumpleaños!-dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

-Nuevamente no le presto atención como siempre -Apúrate ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí-Dijo parándose .

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Peeta.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña y creía que si cerraba los ojos nadie podría verme ?

-Si.

-Bueno quiero seguir haciéndolo.

-No mires ahora pero acabo de encontrar a la niña mas hermosa que jamas haya visto antes.

-¿Donde?

-A tu izquierda pero no voltees rápido de seguro esta cansada de que la vean todo el tiempo-La niña volteo despacio- un poco mas - siguió volteando -un poco mas.

La niña al darse cuenta que ella estaba reflejada en el espejo a su izquierda le regalo una sonrisa a aquel chico.

-¿Sabes por que compramos tu regalo en tiffany´s cada año?-Pregunto la madre.

-Si por que es mi tienda favorita y una chica no debe depender de un hombre para tener sus joyas-Dijo la niña mirando a su madre.

-Exactamente eres la única persona con la que cuentas en este mundo lo que llaman amor verdadero es solo para los cuentos de hadas y las tarjetas de amor.

-Es mentira el amor real el de verdad es para siempre nunca, nunca se termina -Dijo Peeta.

-Vamos,vamos a buscar algo hermoso -Dijo la madre arrastrándola hacia el local.


	2. Despedirse,cuesta

Entraron a la tienda por una puerta giratoria por supuesto como todo niño estos se quedaron dando vueltas muchas vueltas.

En Tiffany's

-Ahi mira

-Ese es hermoso

-Por dios mira este , mira su diamante-al termina de decir esto fue junto a Peeta que esaba obserbando un anillo desde la vidriera .Esta se acerco y le dijo

-Hola señor usted trabaja aqui , estoy buscando las mejores joyas de todo la tienda ¿Podria ayudarme? Okay genial!-dijo Katniss

Pero como Peeta era imaginario y nadie podia verlo quedaba como una completa loca y eso a su mama le disgustaba , la niña no le hacia caso por que ese amigo era toda para esta pequeña haci que siguio visitando cada una de la vidrieras .Se detuvo frente a un hermoso anillo plateado con una pequeña piedra en el centro.

La mujer de l mostrador al ver la fascinacion en la cara de Katniss dijo:

-Quieres probartelo?

-Si

La mujer saco de la vidriera el anillo y lo coloco en su fino y fragil dedo terinar dijo:

-Quedo fantastico

-Es tan hermoso -dijo mientras daba vueltas con la mirada en su dedo.

Su madre la miraba de reojo desde una gran esta obserbaba se acerco una mujer que obserbaba a Katniss desde lejos cuando esta mantenia una charla con Peeta.

-Su hija es tan creativa

-Somos una familia de actores -dijo la madre con una mueca en la cara por que ella odiaba eso de su hija por que todos pensaban que estaba loca.

Mientras sucedia todo eso esta seguia obserbando el anillo

-Queres que te lo envuelva ?-pregunto la misma chica de hace rato

-Ojala , pero no puedo.-esta quito el anillo y lo volvio a mostrar en la vidrierra.

Los niños quedaron fascinados pero mas Katniss

-Cuando crescas y te cases ese sea tu anillo de bodas -dijo Peeta

-Es amarillo devo llevar un diamante cuando me case son reglas-dijo la pequeña mirando a Peeta a esos penetrantes ojos azules , esta decia que sus ojos eran como el mar .

-Algunas reglas estan para romperse -Acoto-Y aparte tienes que llevar un anillo que le diga al mundo que tu eres Katniss Everdeen y que eres especial

-Es un diamante amarillo es muy especial -dijo la vendedora

-Perfecto en ese caso es especiaalmente tu anillo-Afirmo Peeta

Mientras caminaban por la tienda Katniss se quedo mirando el reloj .

-¡Van a ser las 5:15 pasare a dos digitos! -Grito

-Diez años de edad , la edad de la conciencia , el año en el que empiesas a tomar sus desiciones el ... el año en el que superas tu niñes-Dijo un triste Peeta.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya puedes estar sola ahora-dicho esto Katniss lo miro raro-Es momento de irme.

-¿A donde ?

-Tendre que irme a las 5:15 la hora en la que nacistes.

-¿Que?¿Por que?, por cuanto tiempo-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Para siempre-Dicho esto Katniss que do sorprendida

-No ,no puedes hacer eso

-Solo podemos estar haste que nuestro niño cumpla 10 -Explico-Despues de eso los amigos imaginarios tendran que irse .

-No eso no es justo

-Estaras bien eres inteligenta creativa fuerte

-¿Por que no me dijistes que esto pasaria ?

-Lo intente pero no pude Y ya es tarde para arrepentirme

-No dejare que te vallas te lo prohibo.-Insistio Katniss

-No tengo opcion son las reglas

-Dijistes que algunas reglas pueden romperse -dijo ya llorando

-No esta

-Quiero irme contigo-Exigio

-No puedes-Miro hacia abajo -Aquie es donde nos conocimos-Miro hacia todos lados -Aqui es donde devo partir

-Pero te extrañare mucho.

-Cuando me valla ya no me recordaras

-Pero eres el unico que sabe todo sobre mi! eres mi unico amigo en todo el mundo-...-Te amo Peeta !

-Yo tambien te amo Katniss -dijo con una lagrima

-Yo nunca te vi llorar

-En serio -dijo secando la lagrima

Entro a ascensor y presiono un boton se llevo las manos al corazon y dijo:

-Te tengo en el corazon, el amor nos mantendra juntos -Se cerraron las puertas del ascensor


	3. Despedida

Estuve filosofando y me di cuenta que no sirvo para adaptaciones asi que dejare esta historia y empezare a usar mi mente.

Atte:

Un tributo


End file.
